


Who am I to disgree?

by Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount



Category: Dracula (BBC), Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: "and then he woke up and it was all a dream the end", M/M, and its still pretty bad, good ol' humping, idk - Freeform, its 2:11 am and ive just finished watching all three episodes in one go, someone take the gd torch please, this is as good as it gets from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount/pseuds/Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount
Summary: "Do you want to fuck me?"This, he supposes, is quite a difficult question.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Count Dracula/Lucy Westenra
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	Who am I to disgree?

"Do you want to fuck me?"

This, he supposes, is quite a difficult question. Perhaps heavier than the asker has intended to it- though also perhaps not. It's been almost half a century since he's truly wanted to _fuck_ someone. Way back when... Oh, god, was it the fourteenth century? Back when he was still new to the earth, and women were a mystery to him.

It didn't take too long for them to demystify themselves - maybe thirty years, and after that it was easy. Too easy.

Boring. He eventually moved onto the less delicate sex, and though that proved to be interesting for a while, he soon lost interest in the act altogether, abandoning it for more... terrible pleasures.

"Yes," he groans, surprising himself for the first time in a long time.

His hands travel up Jonathan Harker's thighs, clawed finger nails catching in the material until they come to a tight grip on his hips as they move, slowly, rhythmically, tortuously in his lap. His blue eyes flicker to brown, then blue again in the unstable candlelight as they stare into Dracula's, judging. "

Really," he says, quite calmly over Dracula's laboured breathing, not a hair out of place - looking exactly as the day he arrived at his castle.

Dracula chooses to take this as a rhetorical question, and focuses on his mouth as they formed the word, pulling the shirt forcefully from Jonathan's shoulders. The collar, for a second, slides the collar of his undershirt down with it, exposing the pulsing vein just below the fragile skin of the neck. Dracula gargles something that might be a moan as Jonathan's knees squeeze his thighs and he rolls his hips downwards-

"Do you want me?"

As he asks, his hands reach round the back of his neck, one second feminine, the next, his own. Dracula pants out a "Yes," moving his own hands up Jonathan's undershirt, grabbing at his waist and pulling him impossibly closer. One hand moves up to the small of his back, and yes, he can feel everything. The strong, steady thrum of his heart. He sighs shakily into Jonathan's shoulder and begins to move with him, pressing him tighter to his body, like he's trying to engulf him, swallow him whole and it's true, this close to him, he can almost believe they're one body, that Jonathan's heartbeat is his own-

Jonathan leans back to kiss him.

Dracula attacks back with fury, an insatiable hunger, starving and

Jonathan flickers into Agatha, who flickers into someone else, then back to

"Do you love me?" Jonathan Harker whispers into his mouth.

Dracula licks blood on Jonathan's lip. He rears his head back, bares his teeth in unsupressed ecstasy, and

~~~

Dracula doesn't dream often, but when he does he _usually_ wakes in a good mood.

He punches through the wood of his coffin, sluggish in the water, and stretches his fingers for the first time in what feels like a good while.

**Author's Note:**

> there are details in this that make no sense. pretend, for both my sake and yours that all is in order


End file.
